Dreaming is Believing
by xOffToThePensieveWeGox
Summary: Ava Hughlean was bored with life in Beacon Hills. It was a town where adventure came to die. That is, until one Scott McCall started to change. Follow Ava through her adventures with the pack of misfits while trying to make sure she was one step ahead at all times. Possible Stiles/OC or Isaac/OC.


**I realize the amount of Teen Wolf stories out there with the OC being another supernatural creature but I think it's safe to say that this particular avenue has yet to be wandered down, which is pretty relieving. As you could tell by the summary I have no clue how/if the romance deal is going to work out. Ultimately, it's going to come down to what you guys want me to do because I'm complete crap at deciding who deserves whom. **

**Ignoring the bit of rambling that occurred above here, I present to you Chapter One.**

* * *

Ava heaved a sigh at the sight of Beacon Hills High. She was growing increasingly bored with the uninteresting, Podunk town. She waved absentmindedly at the people she recognized milling about the front of the school, moving without much haste and paying such little attention that she barely recognized that a cough sounded from behind her.

"Hughlean," Lydia greeted with a slight sneer. The two had an unspoken intellectual rivalry and through that relationship, there was a begrudging sense of respect – at least on Lydia's part.

"Martin," Ava greeted with a small nod, pausing for the briefest of seconds before moving right along. Lydia was intelligent without question, that much earned her respect from the brunette but her choice to hide her intellect to remain popular kept the respect from growing into admiration. She briefly thought about how Lydia was probably trying to say something.

"Ms. Hughlean," Mr. Hamilton called her, pulling her from her thoughts. "Would you come here please?" Ava obliged the principal, following him into his office. "I know it's the first day of the year and you want to get to class, but we have a new girl joining us today and I would love it if you showed her around."

"As much as I would enjoy that Mr. Hamilton, I'd rather not have to be behind on the first day of school."

"You and I both know you would have no problem catching up. I would do it myself but I have a board meeting I have to get to." He finished his sentence just as the tardy bell rang throughout the school. Ava had to fight the amusement at how perfectly Mr. Hamilton had planned that. Seeing as how she was late already, Ava didn't really see any reason to put up a fight.

"Alright Mr. Hamilton, you win. I'll show the new girl around." The smug smile on his face made her slightly regret her decision but she didn't have the chance to recant her offer when the new girl was ushered into the office. Ava observed her silently, waiting for Mr. Hamilton to introduce them. Ava noticed something about the girl that sparked a memory, something so achingly familiar that she couldn't quite place.

"Allison Argent this is Ava Hughlean, she'll be showing you around." Ava almost stopped short at the name. So that's what it is. The pretty brunette with a dimple was an _Argent_. Beacon Hills suddenly got way more _interesting_. She reached across the small space to shake hands with Allison, plastering on a polite smile. 'I wonder how much she knows,' she mused to herself.

"Thanks so much for showing me around, I'm sure you've got more interesting things to do." Ava just smiled in response. Allison faltered a bit at that but kept up the shy smile, turning to Mr. Hamilton for direction. Mr. Hamilton gestured to the seat in front of him, running through the rules and generic information about the school. He finished off the brief lecture by handing Allison a map highlighting the places that were most frequented to the places she was absolutely forbidden from entering.

"Have a great first day Ms. Argent." Ava took that as her cue, grabbing the note that Mr. Hamilton had written for her and led the way out of the office.

"Schedule?" Allison was a bit startled at the sudden proclamation, barely registering that this was the first word Ava had spoken to her. Shuffling through the papers in her hand, she grabbed the piece of paper with shaking hands and practically shoved it at the other girl. Ava chuckled lightly causing Allison's cheeks to turn bright red. "Don't be so nervous. It's just high school." Allison tried to smile at that but ended up giving a grimace. "We have practically all of the same classes, the only ones we don't share are after lunch. First off is English with Mr. Antolini." She started walking off without another word, pausing briefly to let Allison catch up.

"You don't talk much do you?" Allison asked softly, keeping up pace.

"I like to watch people squirm." Allison wasn't expecting a response and was immediately startled by the one she got. "I'm just joking. I'm trying to predict the questions you're going to be asked so you'll be prepared."

"Oh, thank you." Ava smiled at the girl. Though she hadn't necessarily lied, she was still too caught up with identifying whether or not the girl knew anything about her family's ancestry. So far it seemed that she was comfortably enshrouded in ignorance. Soon enough they arrive at the door to the classroom, Ava immediately opens the door cutting off Mr. Antolini mid-sentence.

"I hope you have a good reason for coming to class so late on the first day Ms. Hughlean." Mr. Antolini said with a raised brow. Ava handed him the note, ushering Allison in all the while. Mr. Antolini glanced up at the girls before gesturing towards the seats. "Just find a seat you two and don't make a habit of coming to class late." Ava nodded with a small smile, leading the way to two chairs behind two boys she recognized as Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Plopping into her seat, Ava pulled out her copy of _The Metamorphosis_, ready to get the class over with. Looking over at Allison to make sure she had everything, Ava saw the ending exchange between her and Scott. Feeling eyes on her, Allison met Ava's questioning gaze with a shrug and small smile before turning back to the teacher. Ava's gaze flicked between Scott and Allison before turning to face the board as well, she couldn't remember a time when Scott had been so bold.

The rest of the class flew by with relative ease and soon enough the dismissal bell rang. Ava grabbed her things, shoving them into her bag and turned to Allison. Allison looked up at the movement, a bit nervous as to what the girl in front of her was going to say. Ava didn't intimidate Allison per say, after all she stood at 5'4" but there was something in her eyes and the way she carried herself that demanded respect.

"I see you met Scott." Ava remarked with an amused lilt. Her cheeks colored lightly at that, understanding who she was talking about.

"It really wasn't anything. He just gave me a pen." The question as to how he knew to give her a pen was immediately raised but Ava ignored that in favor of teasing Allison.

"Do you plan on giving it back?" She led the way down the hall towards their next class, Biology.

"Well, no."

"Ah, so the feelings are mutual." The smack to her shoulder surprised both her and Allison.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." Allison started to ramble out an apology until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"It's okay doll," Ava smiled softly. "If we're going to be friends, we should feel free to hit each other." Allison smiled at the thought of making a new friend already. The two walked into Mr. Bedwyr's class, situating themselves in the center of the class. The next few periods passed by without much interest. It was the same as every other first day in school. Though there was a fair amount of homework from both Mr. Hand for World History and Mr. Harris for Chemistry. The duo were now situated at a corner table in the cafeteria, caught up in conversation about music.

"You're seriously one of the first people I've met that actually likes Vampire Weekend." Allison remarked, picking at her sandwich.

"Seriously? I mean, it's not that surprising but I'd figure with all of the moving you'd meet some awesome people." Ava replied with a straight face.

"You're the first."

"People are officially ruined for you then, after all, I'm the best."

"So humble."

"'Course I am." Allison broke down into a fit of laughter at that. "Alright, so here's the list of the questions that people are most likely to ask you in your next few classes." Ava handed Allison a list she had drawn up during some down time in Programming.

"Are they really going to get that personal?" Allison asked, her eyes focused on the question pertaining to any sexual exploits.

"Don't underestimate teenage boys. You're pretty, they're going to be all over you like flies over honey." The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two started packing up, moving towards the large double doors. "I'll meet you outside of your French class for Civics. Good luck." She sang the last phrase, moving away from the hand that reached out to smack her shoulder.

It was pretty easy to work out that Allison, though an Argent by name wasn't an Argent by trade. The thought gave her a little bit of ease, but brought to mind another concern. Although there wasn't a plausible reason to question Scott at this point, there were certain suspicious mannerisms. First, there was the pen incident. Ava had managed to get Allison to tell her about what happened. According to her, Scott had turned around before she was even fully seated with the pen out. Though that might have just been a coincidence, it didn't make any sense that he had already known that she would need a pen. Second, Scott had reacted in the worst possible way to a tray being slammed onto the table next him. It looked like it caused him unspeakable pain, as if his ears had suddenly grown extremely sensitive over night.

"Hola clase, ¿como estaís?" Mrs. Hernandez asked, setting her supplies down at her desk. The class groaned out a response and so the period started. Ava looked over at the sound of snickering and saw Erica Reyes, a girl who suffered from epilepsy, being teased by a couple of senior jocks. Reaching out, she smacked the closest one on the back of the head effectively getting their attention.

"Back off, assholes. She's got a neurological disorder, it's not a choice unlike your inability to act like civil minded humans." The jock opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Mrs. Hernandez appeared before the two of them.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to talk during my class Ms. Hughlean?"

"I was taught to never sit back and let bullying occur. Guilty through complacency." She gave a pointed look to the people sitting near Erica. The teacher nodded absently, trying to work through whether or not she had been insulted.

"And who, may I ask is bullying who?" Ava fought the urge to correct her grammar and instead waved a hand in the general direction of the indiscretion.

"Erica was being bullied by the group of boys around her."

"We were not!" One proclaimed indignantly.

"And why should I believe you instead of them?" Ava locked eyes with Mrs. Hernandez, not letting up on the stare even when she tried to break contact.

"What could I possibly gain from telling you that there's a slew of bullies at this school?" Her voice was dismissively bored but Mrs. Hernandez couldn't find it in her to get angry over it. In fact, she found herself wanting to kneel in front of Ava. She broke eye contact and turned to reprimand the boys with a threat of detention if they were caught bullying again. Erica shot Ava a small, appreciative smile before turning back to face the front of the class.

"Ava!" Allison called from down the hall when she saw the girl turn the corner. She practically sprinted to her, desperate to get away from the probing questions. "You weren't joking about the questions, it's like these guys don't understand the concept of boundaries." Ava chuckled lightly.

"The struggle is so definitively real. But look at it this way, you only have one more class left and then it's goodbye to Beacon Hills High for a whole night." Ava feigned enthusiasm, gesticulating wildly to add authenticity.

"Because you can do _so much_ in one night."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Allison stood, confused at the response before it clicked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Hughlean."

"Don't give me a reason to put it there Argent." The two got there just before the class started and quickly slipped into the remaining seats.

"Smooth work there Ava." A voice whispered from beside her.

"Don't sass me Danny." Ava responded with a small smile.

"You coming to practice to cheer me on?"

"Like you need any additional help." Their conversation ended abruptly at the sound of a large thump from the front of the class.

"Listen up, my name's Mr. Rasczak and that is exactly what you will refer to me as. I am not willing to put up with any of your bull crap so save it for someone who will. Now, let's discuss military states." Danny and Ava shared a look at that before quickly redirecting their attention to Mr. Rasczak. Ava sent Danny a small wave once class was over and turned to Allison.

"Ready to go?" Allison nodded and led the way to her locker. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"What, why?"

"Lover boy's puppy dog eyes are glued on you." Ava said with a grimace.

"What?" Allison followed Ava's line of sight only to find Scott was indeed watching her. She smiled sweetly at the boy, blushing lightly when he smiled back.

"That is a killer jacket." Lydia appeared out of nowhere, forcing her to redirect her focus.

"Uh, thanks."

"Where'd you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison explained, looking to Ava for some help.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia turned to Ava. "Hughlean, those are nice boots." Lydia took note of the outfit as a whole: black blouse with a colorful "galaxy" pattern, mustard yellow skinny jeans, black over the shoulder bag, and charcoal ankle boots. Before she could add an insult to the compliment she had just given, Jackson swept up behind her and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Anyways," she started when she broke off the contact with Jackson. "are you coming to practice? There's also a party at my house this Friday after the scrimmage. You're coming right?" Allison shifted uncomfortably under all the attention.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked with a small smile.

"Please," Jackson scoffed. "Football's a joke here. The sport of the school is lacrosse and we've won the state championship three years in a row."

"All thanks to the captain." Lydia added, fanning his ego.

"Well, there's this family night thing on Friday." Allison shot a look at Ava, looking for help.

"A family thing, really?" Lydia rose an inquisitive eyebrow, adopting an intimidating posture.

"Y-yeah." Jackson rolled his eyes, noticing Ava for the first time.

"Why don't you bring Hughlean with you? Ditch family night for some friends." Jackson offered. Allison perked a bit at the mention of friends but could tell that Ava was completely uninterested.

"Sorry, but I've got plans." Allison shot Ava a grateful smile.

"Well, we still have practice." Lydia remarked, smile plastered on her face. "Plus, Hughlean's coming to cheer Danny on too." At Ava's nod, Allison acquiesced, allowing Lydia to pull her along after Jackson casting one last look over her shoulder at Scott. Ava followed at a distance, chuckling lightly at what was happening to Allison. She couldn't help but think that whatever was going on with Scott McCall was bound to manifest itself out on the field.

The girls situated themselves on the stands, looking out across the field. Allison looked attentively through the throng of boys scattered in front of them.

"McCall's over there." Ava pointed him out. As if he had heard them, he turned immediately and locked eyes with Allison. Again. Coach, noticing his distracted team member, forced a goalie stick and helmet at him muttering something that the girls couldn't hear.

"What's with the interest in number 11?" Lydia questioned.

"He's in our English class." Allison responds, still staring at Scott's back. Coach blows the whistle, indicating the start of practice. Scott visibly collapses in on himself and is immediately pelted by a ball, knocking him flat on his back. Lydia scoffed out a laugh but was ignored by Allison who looked completely absorbed with whether or not Scott was okay. He picked himself up of the ground, bracing himself with his back leg. Noticing the difference in posture, Ava leaned in a little bit. Determined to see whether or not any of her theories were about to be reinforced. Another ball flies through the air at Scott and surprisingly enough, he catches it. The next few balls are caught with a shocking amount of ease eliciting cheers from everyone in the stands.

Ava noticed a figure forcing his way to the front of the line, identifying him as Jackson. He takes a running start before hurtling the ball full force at the goal. Scott manages to catch this one as easily as the others spurring the entire crowd to jump to its feet.

"Looks like your boy toy is good at more than just pulling those puppy dog eyes." Ava remarked to Allison, expecting the punch that came her way. Lydia gave Allison her number before scampering off to go console Jackson. The two girls traded numbers as well before parting ways. Regardless of how much Scott may have practiced over the summer, there was no way that he could've gotten that good in such a short amount of time. Getting into her car, Ava continues to rue over the recent developments still determined to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Hey Ava, how was school?" Her mom asked when she walked through the door.

"Interesting. We got a new girl today." Ava walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple.

"Oh? What's she like?" She asked from the table, sipping at her glass of water.

"Sweet. Name's Allison Argent." Ava popped the 't'.

"Is that supposed to be significant?" Ava smiled at that and shook her head no.

"I'm going to get some studying done." Her mom grunted in response, waving a hand at her. Ava jogged up the stairs, situating herself at her desk.

The search to find out information on McCall's situation was fairly longwinded. There was little to no strange observations that she had made. Just little quirks. Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled the notebook that she kept in the bottom drawer of her desk out. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at the anthropomorphic ailments. She read each description carefully, reworking some of the theories that she had and completely disregarding others. She took a brief respite to get some food but immediately returned to her work. She had narrowed it down to a few choices but the one she was most drawn to was werewolf. But that caused a problem. If Scott was suddenly a werewolf, who had turned him and how many more people is the Alpha looking to turn?

Shaking out of her thoughts, Ava refocused her attention to actual schoolwork. She had managed to finish all of her book work and was lounging on her bed with her copy of _The Metamorphosis _when her phone went off.

_Allison Argent 10:25 PM_

Hey, are you busy?

Ava narrows her eyes lightly at the text, confused as to why Allison would need to talk to her so late at night.

_Ava Hughlean 10:26 PM_

Just reading Kafka's. Why?

_Allison Argent 10:26 PM_

I just ran into a dog.

_Ava Hughlean 10:27 PM_

As terrible as that is, am I really the source of authority you want to talk to about that?

_Allison Argent 10:27 PM _

Well I did see Scott about it. He works at the animal clinic. We had a moment.

_Ava Hughlean 10:27 PM _

Define "moment"

Ava waited a few moments and was surprised by the call she received instead of a text.

"Hello?"

"Well, he gave me his shirt to wear since it's pouring outside and it smells so good. I mean, it's musky but not too much and there's like the slightest hint of cologne. I think it might be Old Spice." Allison started to ramble.

"As much as I'd love to know what it is dear old Scotty boy smells like, what does this have to do with your moment?"

"Right, well after that he pointed out an eyelash on my cheek and I tried to get it off but I couldn't and it was so embarrassing but then he just reached across and brushed it off for me." Allison took a deep breath before continuing on with her story. "And then when he walked me back to my car and asked me to Lydia's party on Friday."

"And what did you say?" Ava goaded after a moment of silence.

"Well I obviously said yes!"

"Why do you not sound completely overjoyed?" Ava returned to her novel, realizing that this wasn't a conversation she would need to be wholly attentive to.

"I don't know what to wear." Allison whined in a high pitched voice.

"If you really wanted to give Scott a treat, I suggest nothing." She smiled at her own joke.

"Really funny Ava. I have no idea what to do." Allison flopped down on her bed.

"How about you take a couple of pictures of some outfits and show them to me at school tomorrow. I'll tell you which one looks the best." Allison squealed over the phone.

"Thanks Ava, you're the best."

"I know." The two talked about a few things after that and ended the conversation with wishes of a good night.

The next day saw itself as a drawn out repetition of the day before. Ava was just thankful that the Superintendent had decided to start school on a Thursday.

"You look cute. Who are you trying to impress?" Allison asked, sliding up next to Ava's locker.

"All of the boys. I'd like a date to Winter Formal this year." She responded in a deadpan voice. Allison laughed at the response, slowly getting accustomed to Ava's snark. "Do you have pictures of the outfits?" Ava put away her unnecessary books.

"Yeah, here." Allison shoved the phone at her. She took it, flipping through the pictures without a word. "There, this one." She gave the phone back opened up to a picture of a black blazer, white button up, and light blue jeans. Allison obediently deleted the other pictures, smiling at the other girl. Ava took careful note of Scott's behavior during English. She intentionally slammed her binder on the ground, gauging his reaction. The violent jerk back was enough of an indication that it affected him more than it would a normal human. Again, she ran through her theories modifying and discounting as she went.

"You going to practice today?" Danny asked Ava and indirectly Allison during Civics.

"Somebody's got to cheer for you." Ava replied, pulling out her binder and pen.

"Funny. Coach's deciding who gets to play on first line." Danny flicked a piece of paper at her.

"Is Scott playing?" Allison asked eagerly. Ava rolled her eyes in response.

"Obviously he is Allison." The remainder of her snarky response was lost at Mr. Rasczak's sudden explosion of anger.

"You guys better not be as pathetic as my previous classes! I swear, there is nothing I hate more than a group of hormonal teenagers running around pretending they have a hope at succeeding at anything!" Spit flew from his mouth landing on an unimpressed boy in the front. Ava briefly wondered if there was any way that the vein that was bulging in his neck could burst if he got any louder. That thought was immediately expelled from her consciousness when she noticed a boy on the other side of the class flinching violently in his seat. Nobody else seemed to notice which wasn't really surprising. Most of the students at BHH were perfectly content just coasting, too self-absorbed to really look past their petty problems.

Ava was upset that she didn't get the chance to investigate the boy further, but Allison was dead set on completely taking over her time. She barely got the chance to send Danny a wave and smile before she was pulled out of the room and to Allison's locker.

* * *

**Bonus points to anyone that caught and understood the allusions that I threw in there. Congrats for sticking it through the chapter. I'd love to know what you liked, disliked, etc. Reviews are like fuel to the fire y'all.**


End file.
